Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of rotors and stators that, when forced into contact with each other, help to stop the aircraft. Stators splined to a non-rotating torque tube are interspersed with rotors splined to the rotating wheel. Compression of the rotating rotors against the stationary stators causes torque to react through the stators to the torque tube, causing twisting and vibration of the torque tube.